The Roscoes
by beckyramage
Summary: this book is all about the rosoces but i ahve changed there ages... Robbie and Jason's 17, Joes 26, Freddie's 24 , Ziggy's 22 and Lindsay's 25 and Sandy's 42
1. Chapter 1

**This is befor Finn told Robbie that he raped john-paul and its befor JP hit Robie and its well befor Joe was stuck in the flats.**

It was a awkward night,Sandy was shouting at Robbie pushing Jason and Jason nearly fell down the stairs, now Robbie was getting into a argument with Sandy.

''Robert are you even listen to me?!''

''yeah yeah I'm listen keep your wig on but i really need to go me and jase are going to Mcdonld's and were meeting Finn there!...bye'' Robbie shouted befor going out the door

Sandy flopped her self down on the sofa she wished Robbie would be the same way he was befor Alan had died...befor Alan died Robbie was quite bad but he was a good kid and wasn't bad like he is now then Sandy relized that Frazer could sort things out with Robbie but she was still upset and she felt like she was going to cry a river until Joe came in.

''You okay mum?'' Joe said he could see the tears in his mum's eyes

''Yeah hun I'm fine'' sandy said holding back her tears

Joe knew there was something up with his mum and he was going to find out even if it took since Alan died Joe made a promise to his dad that he would make shore that his mum and brother's,He didn't try and take his place he just wanted to make shore his fmaily was okay everyday.

''Fred somethings up with mum.. she's been acting really werid ever since Robbie's been playing up at school,you dont think he's getting to her,do you?''Joe whispered

''Naw she'll just be going through a faze'' Freddie said really loudly

Just as Joe was about to sya something Robbie came in shouting and Jason came in after him trying to calm him down.

'what the hell going on you two's?!' joe shouted

'F*ck off Joe ,your not my dad and you'll never be my dad so you better shut your mouthor I'll shut it for ye!' robbie sceamed at joe

'Your just a kid and i'm an adult so YOU better shut your fucking mouth you ungratful brat!' Joe shouted and going to hit Robbie while he did it.

Sandy came running up the stairs with linsay behind her she look shocked and disaponited in Joe for hitting sandy could tell Robbie and Joe off Robbie and Jaosn went in their room and Joe went down stairs pushing Freddie into the wall on the way down.

**let me know what you thought of my first chapter **

**i'll update in 2-5 days **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is befor Finn told Robbie that he raped john-paul and its befor JP hit Robie and its well befor Joe was stuck in the flats.**

It was a awkward night,Sandy was shouting at Robbie pushing Jason and Jason nearly fell down the stairs, now Robbie was getting into a argument with Sandy.

''Robert are you even listen to me?!''

''yeah yeah I'm listen keep your wig on but i really need to go me and jase are going to Mcdonld's and were meeting Finn there!...bye'' Robbie shouted befor going out the door

Sandy flopped her self down on the sofa she wished Robbie would be the same way he was befor Alan had died...befor Alan died Robbie was quite bad but he was a good kid and wasn't bad like he is now then Sandy relized that Frazer could sort things out with Robbie but she was still upset and she felt like she was going to cry a river until Joe came in.

''You okay mum?'' Joe said he could see the tears in his mum's eyes

''Yeah hun I'm fine'' sandy said holding back her tears

Joe knew there was something up with his mum and he was going to find out even if it took since Alan died Joe made a promise to his dad that he would make shore that his mum and brother's,He didn't try and take his place he just wanted to make shore his fmaily was okay everyday.

''Fred somethings up with mum.. she's been acting really werid ever since Robbie's been playing up at school,you dont think he's getting to her,do you?''Joe whispered

''Naw she'll just be going through a faze'' Freddie said really loudly

Just as Joe was about to sya something Robbie came in shouting and Jason came in after him trying to calm him down.

'what the hell going on you two's?!' joe shouted

'F*ck off Joe ,your not my dad and you'll never be my dad so you better shut your mouthor I'll shut it for ye!' robbie sceamed at joe

'Your just a kid and i'm an adult so YOU better shut your fucking mouth you ungratful brat!' Joe shouted and going to hit Robbie while he did it.

Sandy came running up the stairs with linsay behind her she look shocked and disaponited in Joe for hitting sandy could tell Robbie and Joe off Robbie and Jaosn went in their room and Joe went down stairs pushing Freddie into the wall on the way down.

**let me know what you thought of my first chapter **

**i'll update in 2-5 days **


End file.
